Todo y nada
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Unas reflexiones de un personaje de beyblade, todo esta perdido para él o aun le quedan esperanzas? Oneshot. Lo siento, no pude hacer un mejor resumen n.nU


Bueno bueno u.u llegue con un nuevo fic y gracias a dios es un oneshot, lo juro, estoy trabajando en la continuación de los demás . Al principio no estaba muy contenta por como comenzó pero…. Estoy satisfecha con el resultado final n.n

* * *

Todo y nada

Mira a sus ojos mientras se preguntaba miles de cosas, siempre se había imaginado que al tocar fondo no se podía caer más, pero se equivoco y mucho. Frente a él consumido por su propia soledad y tristeza, frente a él alguien a quien había considerado su enemigo, su enemigo perfecto, hundido en la oscuridad la cual parecía haber aceptado como algo natural de sí. Una oscuridad que se había convertido en su morada, en su única aliada, en su única esperanza…

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto mirando esos ojos, antes del vivo color del mar mezclado con un hermoso jade, llenos de vida, de felicidad, de dicha, ahora sería imposible encontrar algo de esa vida, unos ojos que parecían haber muerto, que parecían mirar a la nada, ni un sentimientos, como los de una muñeca inerte, como los de un reo condenado a morir a manos de su ejecutor, en el momento en que no cabe la menor esperanza en su corazón, así era como se veía, ese era el rostro que mostraba.

Aquellos ojos sin vida se posaron sobre su persona al escuchar la pregunta, abrió la boca un segundo y la cerro rápido sin hallar las palabras, ¿Qué decir?, ¿Qué ya no tenía sentido vivir? ¿Qué todo lo que hacía terminaba en caos? ¿Qué cada paso que daba lo llevaba hacia su propia destrucción, lo arrastraba hacia la oscuridad, hacia las tinieblas más oscuras de su corazón, hacia aquella que lo confortaba con un dolor que le hacía olvidar todo, olvidar sus problemas, sus sentimientos, entregándose a la nada, haciéndole dar la espalda a la luz que lo lastimaba, que lo hacía ver qué clase de persona era, lo cobarde y bajo que podía caer? ¿Pero no había caído ya al fondo del pozo del que no podía escapar? Como si quisiera, rodeado, humillado, hundido, ¿acaso no se merecía eso? Dañar a la gente, dañarse a sí mismo y a todo aquel que lo rodeaba, ¿no se merecía ese justo castigo? Dañar, herir, lastimar, todos sinónimos de algo malo, de algo que él hacia ¿No había destruido una ciudad completa él solo por una batalla? ¿No había lastimado a su rival hasta el punto de hospitalizarlo? Si, él había hecho eso, eso y más.

Quería escapar, escapar de su destino, de sus pecados, de sus sentimientos, de su corrupto cuerpo, de la gente, de aquellos que lo consideraban un amigo y le dañaban constantemente, ¿él su amigo? ¿Después de todo el daño causado? Él solo ver sus sonrisas hipócritas le hacía querer destruirlo todo, acabar con ello, desaparecerlos, desvanecerlos, eliminarlos, enviarlos a la más profunda oscuridad, ¿Así desaparecería su dolor, su ira, sus pecados? No, lo sabia, solo aumentaría, aumentaría su dolor, su ira, sus pecados, se condenaría aun mas a la oscuridad, al infierno, aquel que lo llamaba desde siempre, tentándolo con una solución, una salida fácil, una salida del dolor, del sufrimiento, de la agonía de su vida, je, siempre viendo el lado positivo y viendo el futuro salvándose de afrontar dolores que no quería, peleas que no deseaba, pecados que n quería cometer por miedo a lo que sucediese al final, pero ¿Qué el simple hecho de vivir no es pecar? Si, para subsistir debería matar seres inferiores que ellos, incluso aunque ellos sean más inteligentes, aquellos que no se guían a su propia destrucción y se arrepienten de todo al final, ¡claro que no! Viven, siguen sus instintos y nunca se arrepienten ¿por qué no podemos ser como ellos? Claro, la imagen, aquella que es destruida en los momentos finales, en aquellos segundos en que queremos sentirnos libres de decir todo, aquellos instantes en que nos arrepentimos y miramos atrás en nuestros recuerdos deseando cambiar las cosas, debí hacer aquello y eso, nunca debí aceptar eso, nunca se lo dije ¿debería yo también empezar a arrepentirme? Si ya lo había hecho, arrepentirme de haber tenido que estar en este mundo falso, lleno de mentiras…

-Un mundo que nos obliga a vivir según los caprichos de los demás, según lo que otros quieren y nunca el propio deseo, solo aquellos verdaderamente fuertes optan por tomar el camino hacia la salida de este mundo que se autodestruye, que nos lanza al vacio sin ayuda, sin salvación, sin una mísera luz que nos indique el camino, que nos diga que no vivimos en vano, que todo lo que hacemos es porque nosotros queremos, que la vida es justa, que solo nos ha tocado lo malo por casualidad y no por destino, que vivimos por nosotros, para ser felices y no para sufrir, que algún día el sufrimiento se convertirá en cosa del pasado y lograremos ser felices sin sentirnos los seres más inútiles del mundo, que la alegría no va de la mano con el sufrimiento, que la justicia no es ciega y lo ve todo castigando al mal, que nada es parte de un maldito plan, que nacemos para ser libres y nunca seremos enjaulados por nuestro propio sufrimiento, soledad, tristeza, odio, que no somos el maldito juguete de nadie, pero no, todo lo que sucede en la vida es para demostrarnos lo contrario, que nos equivocamos en creer, que somos solo somos unos presos de la vida por temor a la muerte…-un profundo silencio se instalo en el lugar, y unos pasos se escucharon, resonaron por el lugar, unos brazos lo rodearon demostrándole una calidez extraña pero confortable, no los alejo, ¿para qué?-Ya nada vale…-

-¿Nos equivocamos? Como cualquier ser humano, ¿sufrimos? Si, ¿pecamos? Todos y cada uno de nosotros, ¿Qué no hay una luz que nos guie? ¿Acaso no podemos valernos por nosotros mismo para continuar? ¿Qué acaso no tenemos piernas para caminar, levantarnos y seguir? ¿Si la vida es sufrimiento no es mejor compartirla para hacerlo menos pesado? Acaso… ¿eres incapaz de ver que no todo es malo, que no todo es dolor, que hay alegría, felicidad, que en algún momento todo acabara y es mejor no arrepentirse de nada? ¿Qué es mejor haber hecho y no arrepentirse que no haber hecho y arrepentirse? - un murmullo en su oído y unas palabras que querían llegarle, él quería oírlas, quería que le dijeran que no todo estaba perdido, que había un lugar para él en ese retorcido mundo lleno de pesares, en ese mundo que tanto odiaba, aborrecía, detestaba con todo su ser, quería oír que era necesario, que era útil para alguien, que había esperanzas, je, que hipócrita de su parte ¿verdad?-Siempre hay esperanzas, aunque uno piense que no-

-¿Esperanzas? Hace mucho abandone esa palabra y lo que ella significa-

-Yo no… porque aun tengo esperanzas de que recapacites, de que vuelvas a ser el de antes…-

-¿Para qué? Seria mas fácil… desaparecer… acabar con todo…-pudo sentir algo húmedo en su hombro, algo que no supo que era…

-Eres… un idiota…-un débil susurro, la voz quebrada y un sentimiento que dejaba transmitir. Un ápice de vida en los ojos color mar, un momento de duda, de reflexión, de entendimiento.

-Kai-un nombre-arigatou-un agradecimiento, un abrazo, un momento en que las dudas desaparecieron.

Fin

* * *

Seré emo por dios o.o aunque imagínense que se me había cortado la luz y estaba muy molesta Lo escribí en un cuaderno a luz de vela como en el Medioevo ¬¬U Si les gusto dejen review, o si al menos los hice reflexionar un poco me gustaría saberlo

Matta nee!!


End file.
